


Parade, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: I am determined to write something schmoopy! I need to get this angst out of my head, hahahaha.





	Parade, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Parade by Hepaestion

  
March 5, 1999  
Disclaimer: The characters and situations of the "X-Files" television program are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Broadcasting and have been used without any permission. Any copyright infringement implied or suggested is unintended.   
No copying or forwarding this story without express written consent of the author, Hepaestion ()  
Category: Mulder/Krycek Slash  
Rated: R for Language, Adult Situations   
Author's note: I am determined to write something schmoopy! I need to get this angst out of my head, hahahaha.   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

The Parade

Fox Mulder looked outside the window of the San Franscico Clarion Hotel, he was staying at. He could see the bustle of Castro street starting early. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his body. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to be here. He picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip. He felt nervous and happy but very confused. Why in hell did this crazy idea ever occur to him? He couldn't believe how his life had changed so much recently. He also realized that much of his life had stayed the same and that wasn't good either. He was never sure what he expected by finally ....., but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the knock on the connecting hotel door. 

"Come on in, Scully...it's okay." he said. 

"Good morning, Mulder. But are you okay?" she said, aware of them being in strange situation once again... but with a distinct difference.

"Scully...do you think this is a bad idea?" Mulder softy said, looking down at the street, watching all the men laughing and some holding hands. 

"Mulder, you are my best friend. The fact that you had the courage to finally come to terms with your sexuality only shows that strength that I admire so much. I am here for you, Mulder. This was your idea, and this day is your day. This is San Francisco, America's gay mecca. Enjoy who you are, Mulder. I am here to hold your hand if you need it. As long as you don't start describing me to your friends as a faghag." Scully said with tender smile and wink in her eye. 

"Scully, a faghag is a woman who is either divorced or unmarried who finds herself unable to relate to heterosexual men for fear of emotional or physical demands." Mulder said in a teasing voice watching Scully's eyes narrow. 

"Fuck you, Mulder. Now let's hit the parade, gayboy." She said with a smirk.

"Low blow Scully!" Mulder yelled after her grabbing his small rainbow flag. 

Mulder's mouth twitched as he saw the men parading around the city. Some were dressed extremely scantly and he felt the blush upon his face. He could also feel the throb on his cock that seemed to never falter. He was surrounded by people that all shared a common trait. They were gays, lesbians, bisexuals, transsexuals; but they were there to show their pride in themselves and their love ones after years of oppression. He sometimes clutched Scully's hand and smiled at her and her support. He had wondered if she was ever slightly mad or disappointed that he was gay and therefore not interested in her as a lover? It didn't matter, they were best friends and their love was beyond anything physical. 

Mulder waved his small flag and shouted his happiness with the rest of the crowd. He laughed with at the antics of some of the wackier float participants. He whistled at the gay cowboys in their chaps and leather thongs. Their asses and bulges looked inviting and he even noticed Scully's crooked grin. 

The next float was the 'Bad Boys in Leather' float. It featured some extremely hot men in their black leather jackets and pants. Their Doc Marten boots glistened and their leather gloves looked inviting. Mulder felt his hard-on automatically grow within his jeans. His breathing got harder at the vision of the men in the leather jackets. He felt his heart break too remembering the man who had inadvertedly helped him realize his deeply closeted homosexual feelings. 

The men on the float shook their asses and grabbed their crotches tenderly, teasing the crowd of men who cheered. 'They are leather gods' thought Mulder. Seemed they even had a 'crowned' leather bad boy of the year. His back was to the crowd and he demonstrated a beautiful ass held tight within leather pants. Soon the pants were slowly dropped to reveal a tan perfect ass in a leather thong. He never took off his jacket or his gloves. The hair was brown sable and glistened from far away Mulder noticed. Scully's eyes narrowed and she looked at Mulder. The leather prince's hand held a large phallus dildo that he rubbed against the crack of his ass. The crowd went wild and cheered the bad leather boy. Mulder's heart pounded and his cock was now leaking a slow stream of pre-cum into his boxers. The other leather boys began to spank the leather prince who had yet to turn around. "What was he hiding?" thought Mulder Then the man turned around. 

Mulder barely heard Scully's gasp. He was too busy going into shock himself. 

"Krycek." Mulder said softly. 

"Mulder! do you see who that is?" Scully shockingly exclaimed. "Mulder, did you know about Krycek? Mulder!" she yelled as the crowd around her was loud and she wasn't sure if that was the reason Mulder wouldn't answer her. 

Mulder suddenly started moving towards the float. 

"Please Scully, let me go. I need to do this. I been waiting for this fucking moment for years and now its here. Let me go." he yelled at his friend, who was dazed and confused now. She was afraid Mulder would do something violent and was glad neither of them had their weapons. 

Mulder walked through the crowd towards the street, pushing a parade appointed guard out of the way. He then ran towards the float of the leather bad boys yelling Krycek's name. 

"Alex! Alex!" Mulder yelled, as he fought his way though the crowd, now aware of the situtaion. 

At first, Alex Krycek only saw a man coming towards the float but swore it could only be a mirage. As the man got closer, he couldn't believe who he saw. Mulder. Why was Mulder at the Gay Parade in San Francisco? He looked behind Mulder to see Scully's red hair. Did Mulder know about him? Was it a trap? he fearfuly thought.

Mulder stood in front of the float. The crowd watched the scene riveted. Mulder was breathing hard, his body shook with all kinds of emotions he knew Alex always made him feel. 

They stared at each other and everyone stared at them. 

"Are you here to arrest me, Mulder?" Alex shouted. 

"NO!" Mulder shouted back.

"Then why are you here?"

"Same as you." Mulder said, he clenched his hands into fists. 

"Mulder, are you saying that..." Alex said, his voice now cracking a bit at the surprising revelation. 

"Yes, always. I was scared. I am not scared anymore!" Mulder shouted up at astonished Krycek. 

"I never meant to fucking hurt you! I always...." Alex said, the lump in his throat finally wielding him unable to speak. 

"I know, Alex. I fucking love you so damn much it hurts!" Mulder said and climbed aboard the float. 

The crowd watched the dramatic scene between the two men facing one another atop the float. Scully eyes's glistened with tears watching her best friend open his heart as never before. Men on the float held hands and some shed tears watching the reunion. Mulder walked until he was standing face to face to Alex. His hands went around the other man's head and he looked into his eyes. 

"I found the truth." Mulder said and kissed Alex hard upon the mouth. 

The crowd let a roar of heartfelt applause and whistles. The two men heard nothing but only their hearts beating and the years of pain and self destruction ending. 

The End. 


End file.
